


Hide and Seek - Versão em Português

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard abriu um sorriso. Mesmo que não tivesse vontade ele brincaria. Estava sempre disposto a satisfazer as vontades de Cesc, porque isso o faria sorrir e Piqué adorava o sorriso do amigo. Isso lhe fazia sorrir também, o que por sua vez, lhe dava ânimo para sempre fazer tudo o que Cesc quisesse. Ele se levantou e sorriu assentindo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek - Versão em Português

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Infelizmente não tenho a posse dessas duas criatura twitteiras fofas. Não ia prestar se tivesse. Além disso, se fosse dona de seus passes, Cesc já estava no Barça há 10 mil anos atrás.
> 
> Nota 1: Minha primeira Fabriqué.
> 
> Nota 2: Pedaços de entrevistas no Tumblr me dá mais inspiração do que eu gostaria até… e junto com sala de espera de dentista dá nisso. Veja [link=http://cescpiquebarca1.tumblr.com/post/2359446818/amador-bernabeu] aqui [/link] a fala que me deu ideia para essa fic.
> 
> Nota 3: Essa fic se passa quando eles eram apenas crianças.
> 
> Nota 4: O nome dá fic é o nome em inglês para a brincadeira aqui no Brasil chamada de “esconde-esconde” ou “pique-esconde”. Chamo na fic de “esconde-esconde”, porque foi como eu costumava chamar quando era pequena… digo criança.

****

**Hide and Seek** ****

 

Gerard acariciava os cabelos de Cesc. Seus dedos roçavam quase displicentemente pela cabeça do outro, deslizando por entre os fios negros até que não restasse mais nenhum fio entre eles, então recomeçava os movimentos por todo o tempo em que Cesc permitisse. Ambos mantinham a respiração leve e num mesmo compasso sem que preciso fosse qualquer combinação.

Por sua vez, deitado sobre o peito do loiro, Cesc contava pela décima segunda vez as listras pretas e brancas da camisa de Gerard, e embora não conseguisse obter o mesmo número de listras por duas vezes em todas as contagens, ele continuava contando.

O mais velho, sempre inquieto, ficava admirado com sua própria atitude quando estava com Cesc, conseguia estar calmo por mais tempo do que poderia suportar em qualquer outra situação. Naquele momento,i deitado sob uma das árvores da casa de seu avô, tudo o que pensava era em tranquilizar o amigo, que chegara ali chorando depois de presenciar mais uma briga entre seus pais.

Cesc se levantou e sentou-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre eles. Gerard levantou também, sentia que Cesc estava nervoso e tudo que não queria era que ele se sentisse daquele jeito. Sem olhá-lo, envolveu seu ombro, puxando-o de voltar ao encontro de seu corpo, fazendo o moreno desistir de esconder o rosto entre os joelhos para descansar a cabeça no ombro de Gerard. Ele sabia que tudo o que Cesc necessitava era sentir acolhido e voltou a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

Depois de mais alguns minutos o garoto mais novo levantou-se de sobressalto.

“Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde?”, sugeriu sorrindo para o outro garoto.

“Agora?”, Gerard perguntou estranhando a vontade súbita do amigo.

“É! Agora! Vamos?”, Cesc parecia animado.

Gerard abriu um sorriso. Mesmo que não tivesse vontade ele brincaria. Estava sempre disposto a satisfazer as vontades de Cesc, porque isso o faria sorrir e Piqué adorava o sorriso do amigo. Isso lhe fazia sorrir também, o que por sua vez, lhe dava ânimo para sempre fazer tudo o que Cesc quisesse. Levantou-se e assentiu sorrindo.

“Eu me escondo primeiro.”, Piqué disse pulando ao redor de Cesc.

“Tudo bem.”, Cesc disse girando junto para acompanhá-lo. “Vou contar aqui na árvore até… cinquenta?”

Piqué parou de girar e pular e revirou os olhos, pensativo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

“Sessenta.”, falou finalmente.

“Por que sessenta?”, Cesc indagou franzindo a testa.

“Porque sim.”, ele afirmou e tocou o ombro de Cesc virando-o. “Anda vai começar a contar… você não vai me encontrar mesmo.”, afirmou rindo e Cesc lhe mostrou a língua, fazendo uma careta.

Piqué correu enquanto Cesc começava a contagem em voz alta. Sabia exatamente onde se esconder e também tinha certeza que Cesc não conseguiria encontrá-lo. Enquanto corria, pensava também no que poderia ser melhor para Cesc fazer do que seu dever de casa.

“... 58, 59, 60. Estou indoooooooo.” Cesc gritou ao parar a contagem e perscrutou ao redor. Só conseguiu ouvir o som do vento balançando as folhas das árvores junto com alguns pássaros fazendo algazarras por ali. Teria que acabar com o tabu de nunca encontrar Piqué naquele dia e pensou por uns segundos onde ele poderia ter se escondido. Fixou os olhos na casa do Señor Bernabéu, procurando visualizar cada cômodo imaginando onde o amigo poderia estar e depois de umas olhadas ao redor, pôs-se a correr para dentro da casa.

Após alguns minutos de busca, ele caminhou vagarosamente para a sala de TV, mas apenas encontrou o avô de Gerard assistindo TV e antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o homem lhe avisou:

“Lamento, garoto, eu não deixei ele se esconder por aqui.”, o Señor Bernabéu disse fazendo Cesc suspirar decepcionado.

Já tinha aberto todas as portas de armários e cômodos possíveis e olhado em cada lugar grande o suficiente para caber o outro garoto e nada. Saiu e deu a volta na casa, parando em frente a árvore em que fizera a contagem, dando mais uma olhada ao redor. Já estava cansado de correr e procurá-lo e começou a achar que Gerard talvez poderia ter ficado invisível, mesmo conhecendo bem casa do avô de Piqué não tinha mais nenhuma ideia onde buscá-lo.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos. Ele correu de volta para a casa e se sentou na escada que levava à varanda e começou a chorar. E alto. Piqué havia simplesmente sumido.

“Por que você ‘tá chorando?”, Gerard perguntou, aparecendo em frente a Cesc, que por um segundo o olhou maravilhado, como se Piqué realmente tivesse se materializado ali.

O moreno levantou-se e correu para abraçar Gerard que devolveu o gesto como sempre fizera.

“Você me deixou sozinho. Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Eu tenho medo Gery, não me deixa mais sozinho.” o garoto disparou entre lágrimas e soluços.

O abraço de Gerard se intensificou. Era a primeira vez que Cesc chorava por sua causa e ele não gostara disso, porque a sensação lhe causava um incômodo na garganta e seu peito doía como se tivesse corrido muito até ficar sem ar. Aceitou brincar para ver Cesc sorrindo e não desesperado do mesmo jeito que os pais dele o deixaram.

“Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Cesc. Nunca.” ele disse após beijar-lhe o cabelo. “Eu juro que sempre estarei contigo, não importa como, entendeu? Eu juro.”, falou e Cesc assentiu com a cabeça, ainda enterrada em seu peito. Então o afastou suavemente enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas e tentava controlar os soluços. “Mas você não me encontrou.” ele disse colocando um sorriso maroto no rosto. “Se você me pegar, fica livre do meu dever de casa.” falou o empurrando, fazendo com que o amigo caísse sentado no chão e correu para longe dele.

“Eu vou te pegar sim, seu idiota.”, Cesc falou enquanto se levantava rapidamente para correr atrás do amigo. “Vou te pegar e te bater.” gritou enquanto Piqué continuava sua corrida, rindo alto, deixando por vezes, Cesc se aproximar, desviando facilmente dele e voltando a disparar.

Cesc também não conseguiria pegá-lo, Piqué sabia disso, mas ver e ouvir o amigo sorrindo já sentia que seu “dever” estava cumprido.

 

****

**Fin.**

****


End file.
